Life changes, we must adapt
by Soul-Saphire Knight
Summary: An Empire Soldier soon learns that what he is fighting for it lost, and his mission seems to have gone wrong. With a bad past, an interesting future lies ahead. Weather he sees the flaws of the Empire, or chooses to forget it entirely. The captain of The Leviathan Infantry will soon see how much life can change, for the better, and for the worst. {During Inheritance} Test Summary..
1. Chapter 1

Well hello Inheritance Cycle fans and welcome to my story...I dont know how I feel about that intro yet, but anyways quick summary of the story.  
:This story follows the normal story to a point, the point of when my chracters will interfere and completely change the story over time:  
But bare with me people this is my first attempt at an Inheritance Cycle story, but if you feel that this story is a waster of your time, then go ahead and leave.

Chapter 1: Leviathan Infantry Setting:Small village in the Hardarac Desert

A lone figure walked through the stern and silent streets of the small desert village, the wind ever so breathing in the air, rustling small unnoticeable attachments upon the houses. The lone figure only accompinied by his shadow that was alit by the high moon light. The figure strided and came to a sudden halt when it came across a dim-lit window, light could be seen through the tiny cracks of the curtains.

Then a loud shriek was heard coming from within, sounds of a shuffle in the small house could be heard, along with the sharp shrill of fear. These sounds were soon followed by a loud crash of a vase, for a few pieces had managed to shatter the glass upon the outside window. With a child's scream and a mans heavy voice was the now void silence heard, for within lied a dead woman,  
whose throat had been slit and pieces of the smashed vase throughout the room and in the womans hair.

Then a loud fumble and a crash was heard when the sharp sound of a sword had been drawn. The front door was now simply crashing to the ground as a man was thrown out and agianst the door. A large humanoid figure now stood stepping ever so lightly to the heavily breathing man. "Please..{Cough}...Please dont hurt my children!" The man cried out, while blood spluttred from his mouth. The figure only Snarled at him before picking up the sword that had once been drawn to deffend agianst the wielder, it looked down at the dying man and muttred an incomprhenseable phrase before plunging the sword into the man's stomache.

Another door was heard opening, along with the sound of fast approaching footsteps, accompanined with metal clanging.  
This did not detur the large figure for it simply looked at the other figure that now stood before it, this figure stood low to the ground, a child no less. The breatheing of the small child increased heavily as the larger creature aproached him. An evil smile creaped across the creatures face as it brought up the sword, the metal reflecting the moon light, along with the now aproaching light from torches. It then thrust the sword forward towards the small childs chest while the child screamed in fear.

Just as the sword had plunged into the childs' heart a large gasp was let loose as a teenager now rose from his bed clutching his heart, while breathing heavily for air.  
This man now sat atop of a cold rusted steel bunkbed, upon a lazzily put together mattress, he slowed his breathing enough to look at his soroundings and looked to where his hand was clutching. Just then a voice coming from below him made him fidget slightly and winced as the voice turned to a yell at the end. "You allright up there CAPTAIN?" The man atop of the higher bunkbed had brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin color, who also wore a light black shirt and blue jeans (YES I KNOW JEANS ARE NOT INVENTED YET)

"Yeah I am just fine Darvoanin thanks for your concern Private" The man spoke with sarcasam and put emphasis on the last word as he spoke with a low voice. "Well if that is so then that racket that woke me up must be you doing somthing else if you know what I mean, however doing that alone is wierd sir" He spoke with equal sarcasn while the man with gray hair and brown eyes with similar close sat up. "First off thats Captian Sir, secondly you have a messed up imagination Darvoanin, and thirdly shut the hell up!"

He finished while climbing down the loose ladder of the bunkbed, and jumping down from the last three steps onto the hard stone floor. He then turned around to face the Darvoanin and punched him in his side, next he turned back around and looked at the rest of the room. The room was not the best looking room, it was mostly discolored stone,  
steel bared windows along with a fountain with murky water in the far right corner. The second man got up grudgingly and walked over to the fountain and when he looked he had a disgusted look upon his face. "Hey Captian Sir want some nice looking water?"

He said while backing up and grabing his own bag that layed upon the old rotted wooden table, he opened the bag and grabbed his coat. "Yeah I'll pass, the keepers said they use this place for prisioner storage before we were stationed here." He spoke as he to went to his bag and grabbed his black coat with silver buttons, and finishes all around the coat. "Well this is...something" He said while looking it over. "Yeah well at least you got a good color, I just have copper" Darvoanin spoke while pointing to the bronxe buttons.

"Ha! Thats because you are a lower rank than I, now hurry up we have to wake the others." The captian said while he walked out the open steel door and picked up his silver sword, with blue and silver hilt and handle.  
"Now this is a nice sword, I wonder how much noise I can make?" The captian said with sarcasm in his voice while he walked over to the nearest cell door and swung as hard as he could, and then scrapped it across the rusty doors, all the while making a terrible screeching noise, along with the bumps when the sword hit gaps in the bars.  
"RISE AND SHINE INFANTRY"

He shouted, and came to a halt, at that moment loud, and lots of movement could be heard throughout the three other rooms. "Wow I think you made me not able to hear sir." A man with brown hair, green eyes walked out while slinging his coat over his shoulder, and picking up his bow and arrows. "That would be an improvement Karnath" Quipped a nearly identical man that came out of the same cell and picked up a bow aswell. "Oh shut it Thanrak" "Hey take it easy little bro, just messing with you." The rest of the men came out, in groups of two from the reamining two cells.

"Right well I think I slept good, how about you sweet heart?" A man with black hair, green eyes, and pale skin, along with a black beard looked over to a now aproaching woman. "You know maybe I would if I didnt have to worry wether or not you would live through the night, I really didnt feel like getting my sword unless I had to." The woman with blonde hair, brown eyes and slightly tan skin , spoke in a serious tone. This also caused a laugh to stir in the twins, while the man she just spoke to looked offended. "Rightttt. You know you want me." He said while winking at her. "Hey asshole dont talk to Ashelia like that!"

Spoke a new voice, that sounded older and more expierneced. This man had gray hair, blue grayish eyes, and a gray beard with pale skin. "Oh sorry gramps didnt mean to offend her." He said in a deffensive tone, while the final person stepped out with his stuff.  
"Hey Broadin why dont you go back to sleep, at least then you are a better person." The man with brown hair, blue eyes and a brown mustache spoke while stepping forward.  
"Well why dont you Ethanian go fu-" He was cut off when the captian spoke up.

"Great now that you are all here lets begin the debrief, so first off the Empire has tasked us with the job of getting to Belatona before the Varden has a chance to attack, and we are to meet a caster at the graveyard in the second town square.  
Any questions?" "Yeah why doesnt the caster just do the job for us?" Darvoanin spoke up while he tapped his foot along the wall. "Because we will be bringing the objective to Ura,Baen, and the caster will stay to help prepare the troops." "If I may also ask, why are we trusted, we havent sworn an oath to the king?"  
"Good question, it is one that I myself am wondering".

Ohh yeah I forgot to mention, this infantry has not sworn any oaths, for multiple reasons. One you will find out by chapter 3. Also please tell me what you think of the character introduction? Like I said I am new to writing for this story.  
Anyways this is Saphire Knight Signing off


	2. Chapter 2 Desert troubles

Chapter 2: Deserts problems

The harsh winds of the midday desert blew in the faces of Leviathan Infantry, the winds combined with the intense heat and lack of shade was causing much exhaustion in the group. The group was getting closer and closer to the city; they were only about a day's walk away from the city. However, the night was approaching ever so quickly.

Nolan's POV  
'These winds are not going to help us get any closer to Belatona, if we had crawled our way here we would still be in the same damned spot we are in now.' "Hey Voanin hand me the map!" I shouted towards him to get his attention, he was just sitting on the ground messing with the sand like a small child. "Why do you think I have it?" He said while getting up and speaking in a defensive tone of voice. "Well than who has the blasted thing? I asked him again while grabbing my coat and hanging it on a dead tree branch. "Probably the person in charge of navigating" He responded while doing the same with his coat. I just stared at him with anger, while shaking my head at him. "Darvoanin YOU are the navigator!" I said while picking up a rock and chucking it at his head, it hit with precise accuracy. "OW! And since when did I become the Navigator?" He asked while rubbing his now bruised spot on his forehead. "Well if you paid attention to the debriefing instead of messing around with Ethan than you would have known that, but that still doesn't make sense seeing as how you also acknowledged the fact I was talking to you." I said while grabbing my water flask and drinking from it. All the while sweat was running down my face. "Well maybe they shouldn't be so boring captain and me and Ethan will pay attention." "I swear you would be the stupidest soldier I have ever met, if it wasn't for Ethan. Then the sound of something dropping was heard from a few feet away. "Hey I resent that!" He said with a hurt tone. "Shut up Ethan!" We shouted in unison at him, then I walked towards where the others were, they had just gotten back from scavenging for firewood. "Hey do any of you have the map?" "What I thought that Voanin was in charge of that?" Ashelia said with a confused look, as did the others. "So wait you mean to tell me, that we walked into the desert to get to a city, with NO MAP!" I finished with shouting angrily at them all. "Well we thought Voanin had it" Marnith said while looking at me with a stern and unamused face. I just let my breathe out heavily, sighing and bringing my hand to my head to rub my forehead. "Well does anyone have any ideas?" I asked while walking over to my horse and giving it some water, before drinking from my own water container. "Well we could just ride out into the smoldering desert, till night comes and we freeze to death eventually" Ethan spoke while sitting down on the ground, and grabbing his water and drinking. "Yeah I would rather kill myself before that happens." Ashelia spoke while standing up and walking over to her horse. "However captain we can't stay here, and if the empire's scouts are right, then the varden will be near us within a few hours, well...depending on where we are."

"Well then…" I sat there pondering before I heard Darvoanin speak up. "Or you know we could just ask those riders heading over here." He said while pointing out in the distance towards four figures on horseback. "Wait what?...Everybody down they are Rebel Scouts!"

Anyways what did you think of this chapter, I am still working on the next chapter, that one was supposed to be this one, but I need more time t get it the way i want it.

Saphire Knight Signing off...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arriving late (Part 1 of 2)

We all hid behind a rock face and stayed absolutely still, _this was a stealth mission anyways._ The four riders came to a stop just on the other side of the rock face and started to converse between one another.

Darvoanin looked at his sword and then looked at me, he was asking if we were going to attack. I shook my head with the gust of wind that had just came, one of the scouts coughed.

"Why again are we out here? I mean the battle is in the city so why are we not fighting?" The one closest to us asked the man that jumped off of his horse, kicking up sand in the process. "Why do you ask? Do you want to be in the middle of that?" He said while walking a bit out and pointing in a direction.

I peered my head over slowly and saw where he was pointing, however with the next gust of wind I lost my footing, and my right foot gave out. I slid down while keeping my mouth shut. It felt like eternity while the rocks slid down the other side.

"Umm what was that?" The guy from before asked as he too got off of his horse and started walking over to the rock face. "Ehh just the wind" The leader spoke as another gust of wind blew through the desert. "Yeah, okay I guess, it's not like any smart empire soldier would just be in the middle of the desert." He spoke while walking back to his horse.

They saddled back up and started to ride away in the opposite direction of the place we needed to be. After a good amount of time I let out a sharp howl of pain, my leg had been trapped under a large rock when I slid down.

"Argggk. Help please !" I spoke while trying to move the rock, the rock which now had the underside of it red. "Come on get let's get it off of him!" Ashelia said as she rushed over and started to pick up the rock, the others came over and started to help. Once I felt enough of the pressure gone I pulled my leg back and away from the rock.

I growled in pain again as I tried to stand. I nearly fell over, and Marnith grabbed ahold of me before I fell. "Easy there, I would say you fractured it." He said while grabbing his pack and rummaging through it, he pulled out some cloth and alcohol. "Sorry but this is all I've got, and...and it's going to hurt..a lot"

He said while pouring the liquid over my foot after he got the boot off. It stung my foot, and I yelled out in pain. He then wrapped the cloth around my foot and put my boot back on. "There good as new." He said with a smile and stood up and helped me up, I stayed off of my right foot though as I got up.

The others looked at me and had their concerns, but they went around grabbing their things and putting them on their horses. "Try not to put too much pressure on it for a while" He said while helping me over to my horse. I jumped on and grabbed my sword from Marnith.

"Alright let's get going, if what they said was true, we are late!" I shouted at them as I grabbed the reins and called to the horse to get moving, as did the others a short moment after I did. We went in the direction that the scouts pointed in and after a few minutes of travel we saw the outline of Belatona.

However it was already under attack, I looked over for a clear opening and saw a small trade gate was open. "We'll get into the city from there!" I said while motioning with my head as the cool wind and hot sun hit my face. As we got within a few hundred yards of the gate we heard a loud screech from within the city.

"Oh that's great! The dragon ride is here" Ethan said sarcastically as we stopped in front of the gate. I jumped off and ran to the gates and pulled them open enough for us all to ride in. I ran back over to my group and jumped on my horse, I could smell the fumes of smoke, I could hear the sharp sounds of metal against metal all around the city.

"We need to get to cemetery!" I said while riding ahead and just as I did a building nearby burst into flames , and the building started to collapse on top of us. "JUMP!" I shouted as I jumped off of my horse and grabbing my sword in the process. The horses got spooked and ran away in fear.

The building was blocking our easiest path to the cemetery. "Karnath you've been here before right!" "yeah! This way!" He said while taking the lead and running down an alleyway.

 _ **Part 1 ends, part 2 is next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (part 2 of chapter 3)

{Unknown POV}

Meanwhile in the skies and blue figure was flying through the city attacking locations of which the vardin was having troubles with. As the figure was flying it spotted a group of eight running on foot through the city. They were unknowingly approaching a battalion of varden soldiers, and seeing these eight as hostiles the figure dived down at them.

' _ **Hunting unknowing empire soldiers, fun!'**_ The blue figure spoke in a female voice mentally as it approached closer and closer. She was just above them when someone shouted that she was coming. ' _ **Well it's a better hunt when they run!'**_ She spoke happily as she landed in the middle of the street in front of them. They all slid to a halt and had scared looks upon their faces.

{Nolan's POV}

'Well this is just great!' I thought to myself as the dragon just staired us down, waiting for us to make a move. "You guys go to the cemetery, I'll draw it away!" I told them as I pushed them over to the accompanying alley. The dragon growled at them, and was about to pursue, but I interrupted it.

"Hey you!" I shouted and the dragon turned its head at me and growled. "Yeah you, you big dumb lizard follow me!" I shouted at it while running back down the alley we originally came from. 'Why! OH WHY! Did I antagonize it!' I thought mentally as my coat flapped in the wind as I ran forward, I saw a ladder on the side of a building.

I sprinted faster to it, I could here the dragon right behind me. I grabbed the ladder and climbed up as fast as I could, I grabbed the roof of the building when I felt the ladder beneath me go missing. I held my grip on the roof and pulled myself the rest of the way up. I looked down and looked into the dragon's eyes, and it opened up it wings in the small alley way the best it could.

"Oh right...you can fly" I spoke disappointingly , and as if the dragon understood what I said, it nodded and let out an angry growl as it jumped up into the sky. "Right well bye!" I said while I turned around and started to run across the rooftop, I came to the edge and with no other choice I jumped across.

I landed face first into the hard surface of the roof, but got up and kept running, just then a stream of fire went past me on my left. Then another on my right, it had terrible aim. "Hah is that the best you've got you overgrown lizard"

' _ **Crap I've got to stop saying these things'**_ I said in my head as I kept jumping building to building, then I heard it let out an even louder roar, and a burst of flames went just a few feet infront of me. I veered to the left and jumped to another building, but I didnt land it the right way and my leg hit the side of the building. Out of pain I let go of the rooftop and I started to fall to the ground. However I was stopped halfway in the air, I looked up to see the talons of the dragon holding my other leg, the dragon just looked at me for a second. Then suddenly, as if it lost interest, it placed me on the ground and went off as fast as it could in another direction.

{Saphira's Pov}

I saw the man jump to avoid my flame, but he didn't get across and he hit his already wounded leg, then he started free falling to the ground. I grabbed him by his un-wounded foot. ' _ **Well no more cat and mouse, the cat has caught the mouse, game over.'**_ I said to myself with a smug tone. ' _ **Saphira! I need you now! Please right now!'**_ Eragon called out to me. 'Another time..' I said while looking at him and setting him on the ground and flying away.

Well I think this was a good chapter, a little of Assassin's creed in it, but still good. Well at least for me anyways. Though I do hope the few people who actually read this story, like these last two chapters. I do appreciate you people who read this story.

Saphire Knight signing off….


	5. Chapter 5: Things better left burried

P.S. This is a fast paced chapter, sorry for people who don't like that, trust me I hate them to.

Chapter 5: Things better left buried.

I laid down in the middle of a street covered in wood, metal, and flames. I could no longer feel my left leg, nor could I move from my current position. My eyes went from somewhat hazy, to not being able to see at all. My ears were ringing loudly, dulling out all the other noise in the city. I moved my left hand down to my leg to see if I could manually move it, as I touched it my hand touched a warm liquid.

I brought my hand back up to my face to look at it. It was my blood, a lot of my blood. **_'Shit, that's not good.'_** I swore in my head as I laid my head back down on a piece of wood. Just then I could have sworn that I heard shouting, and then the ringing returned. The next thing that I felt was me being lifted off of the ground, and my arms being placed around two peoples' shoulders.

I looked around and saw Darvoanin and Ethan helping me through the street, however besides those two all I saw was Ashelia and Marnith with four city horses. They helped me get on the horse with Marnith and they themselves got up on the rest of the horses. I spaced out for a little bit and when I focused back in we were in the graveyard.

I was just now starting to feel my senses again, I could hear the sounds of distant fighting and people talking nearby. However now I could also feel the pain in my leg, and it hurt...a lot. "AHrggg!" I cried out in pain as I sat up clutching my leg.

"Uhg what now!" I heard an irritated voice shout out. "Oh great, I don't have time for this, so I will heal you enough that you can walk for a little bit." I heard a man's voice speak, the source of the voice appeared in front of me. He was wearing black clothing and had blue eyes.

It was the caster that we were to meet. He muttered something and most of the pain went away in my leg. **_'What you couldn't help my headache?'_** I said to myself sarcastically in my mind. "No like I said I-WE don't have time for this."

He responded and picked me up by my arm. "Wait did I say that outloud?" I asked him. "No I read your thoughts. Now Let's move!" He said while pushing me forward towards an old mausoleum. " The rest of your team is inside already" He spoke, I looked forward at the old opened door, it gave off a creepy vibe already.

We walked down the seemingly endless steps for two minutes at the least. We came to a corridor that was littered with cobwebs and spiders. There was one lit torch down here, it gave off very little light as the flame tried desperately to stay lit. I saw all seven others of my infantry standing near a wall.

"Nolan! Are you okay!" Ashelia ran over to me and hugged me. "Yeah I'm fine sis." I spoke to her while she turned to look at the caster. "You done?" He asked menacingly. "Yes sorry." She said while looking back at me with a warm smile.

I then noticed another person looking over the dead end of this corridor. He wore the same type of clothes as the caster. "Jerdi Have you figured out the way in yet!" The caster shouted at him. "Yes, and no. This door can only be normally opened from the inside, and opened from the outside by means ofmagic." Jerdi looked back at him and then drew his sword. "Orrr, We could just knock?"

Ethan spoke up and walked over to the door and knocked three times. "How stupid are you!" The caster shouted at him. "I can't believe that you-" He was cut off when the door retracted into the ceiling. "WHAT!" Jerdi roared while looking at Ethan. "How did you- how did it!" He let out a sigh of anger. "ENOUGH!" The caster shouted and walked past them and entered the cavern.

They followed suit and walked past the new entrance. They all walked past the lever that was responsible for opening the door. As I walked by it I looked at it and saw green lights retract from it and go into the stone. I blinked and thought of it as nothing. We approached a strange statue of a man in armour, and a coffin. The coffin had a dragon in the middle and two swords crossed underneath if the dragon. It had a lot of weird symbols engraved into the stone. Cobwebs were nearly everywhere in this place.

As I continued to look around I saw three skeletons in the far corner of the room. It sent shivers down my spine when I saw spiders crawl across the skulls. "Right this is it, time to break the seal." The caster spoke while placing his hands over the coffin along with Jerdi. The muttered weird words and lights formed under their hands.

Then with a loud crack the lid of the coffin snapped in two, and a cool breeze swept past us all. "Yes" The caster spoke while pushing with all of his strength to get the two pieces off. They fell to the floor, and as we awaited from a distance from the coffin, the caster placed his hands inside of the coffin and pulled out an old wooden box with metal on all of its corners.

Jerdi grabbed it and was about to open the box when the caster stopped him. "Maybe we shouldn't open it." Jerdi shook his head. "No I don't think so, if what I've heard about this is true, I must see for myself. He said while opening the box and the same green light that I saw before shone on his face, he put his hand into the box and grabbed what ever was inside of it, but as he grabbed it, his veins lit up green and he started screaming.

He let get of the box, then it fell to the ground and closed. Jerdi kept shouting in pain as his eyes flashed green and he started to disintegrate before our very eyes. "GET BEHIND ME!" The caster shouted while running over to us and turned around and muttered something. Just then came a large blast of green.

A white shield surrounded us from the explosion. The whole place started to grumble and rocks started to fall from the ceiling. "Run!" He shouted as we all rushed towards the exit, except the caster, he went and picked up the box and turned around and followed after us.

We all had to dodge falling stalactites and chunks of rocks. We ran out of the cave and a few seconds later the mausoleum caved in and dust filled the air. "Is{Cough} Is everyone alright!" I shouted out. "Yeah we are all good." I got a response, and I looked over to the caster. He had a slightly angered face.

"Idiot! You Nolan was it? Take the box away from here!" Well that was the plan." I spoke out. "Wait WHAT you are not giving that to my little brother! You saw whatever that thing was just did!" Ashelia yelled at him. "Listen do you want this to be in the hands of the varden or…[Mumble] "Or who?" I asked him, he looked around for a second before speaking softly. "Or Galbatorix?" "Wait aren't we supposed to bring this to him? Thanrak asked.

"You swore no allegiance right?" He asked. "Well yeah but-" I was cut off. "Then keep it away from him and away from everyone else, meet me at Vroengard in five weeks." My head was still trying to ignore the pain in my leg, and combined with all the stress of the sudden turn of events. "What about your oath?" I asked him. "I have only sworn an oath to do my job, to retrieve the artifact, and to protect soldiers here. I am not in any violation." I nodded my head and with that I felt the stress build up and I fell unconscious.

End of this chapter. Sorry if it feels to rushed, but I promise things won't feel as rushed in the future chapters. The caster has a backstory that I will be doing shortly. And also I find it hard to control a group of eight so, we are going to have some...problems very soon. (Laughs evilly)

Any questions just ask, feel free to give advice of both a positive and negative attitude.

ALSO Have a GREAT new year everyone!

Saphire Knight Signing off….


End file.
